Ryuu Sirius LupinBlack
by Wildthorn
Summary: Harry is Ryuu. He was raised in a jails since he was 5.His parents are Sirius and Lupin NOTE:I don't own anything except the pretty names. And also holdes Slash


"Albus! Albus wait up! I've got the letter for Mr. Potter. He's alive Albus!" Minerva McGonagall all but shouted out in the Great Hall waving a parchment in the air. Albus turned around from were he was walking up to his seat and instantly walked over to Minerva.  
  
"Serverus if you please." Albus said with out turning around and left to his quarters. Serverus Snape stood up and walked after Albus and Minerva up to the gargoyle statue where they were they were waiting.  
  
Once inside the room Albus sat down and carefully read over the parchment that Minerva had handed over. He then sighed and sat back in his chair.  
  
"It seems as though Mr. Potter is indeed alive." Albus said and read the outside of the parchment out loud to Serverus and Minerva who hadn't read it in her haste.  
  
'Mr. Harry Potter aka Ryuu Silvertongue  
Cell Number 16669  
Azkaban State Jail for Male Criminals  
Skull Island  
Scotland'  
  
There were two gasps and Serverus was the first to break the silence. "So you mean to tell me that the bloody boy-who-lived is a damn criminal! He's supposed to be a Gryffindor for Merlin's beard. How can the he, the golden boy be in jail? Boy! For that matter he's ten years old!" Serverus was now red in the face. Albus just shook his head and Minerva suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Well when are we going to get him out? I mean you said it yourself Serverus, he's only ten years old." Minerva had only spoken in a soft voice but it had rung home.  
  
"Minerva, Serverus I would like it if you too could pick up Mr. Potter for me. I must be here at Hogwarts. Bring him back to my office or the Great Hall. I will know where you will be. Thank you." With that Albus left his office empty as he ushered Serverus and Minerva outside the wards.  
  
With two pops they were gone.  
  
"Cell number 16669, occupant Silvertongue and occupant Black. You two are to go into the work yard." Said a tall man with a shaved head and hard brown eyes. He was looking into a cell that was extremely dark. He stepped back when he saw two eerie glass Sapphire blue eyes and another matching set shone cat like through the darkness.  
  
A youth of ten or so stepped into the light. His hair was hanging to his waist in a raggedy manner. He was dangerously thin with golden skin that was marred everywhere with thin white scars. The most noticeable one was three claw like ones on his right shoulder. He wore only torn jeans letting you see his well-toned and slightly muscled chest that had a tattoo Chinese dragon of green, silver, blood red, and black. He wore sunglasses and no one dared to take them off.  
  
Next stepped a tall man who was equally thin but had fewer scars and more muscled. His hair was just as long and the two looked like father and son.  
  
Out in the work yard were three people. Ryuu knew one of them and that one was Kirk Long the warden of his section in the prison. The two other people were a stern looking woman and a greasy haired man. Ryuu didn't even go near them instead he just began warming up and doing his morning hour runs with Sirius his cellmate. After running for an hour around the work yard Ryuu and Sirius started to do their workouts.  
  
It was only after another two hours that Ryuu was called in early. Sirius looked at him with worry but nodded and continued what he was doing as Ryuu just shook his head. As he was cuffed and escorted back into the jail he wasn't taken to his cell. Instead his escort took him into an integration room. One that Ryuu had been in one too many times for comfort.  
  
"So your already in trouble Ryuu. What'd you do this time?" Tim, his escort asked in curiosity. Many wanted to know what he did to get in this feared place.  
  
Ryuu just stayed silent, as he was lead into the room. He saw the man and woman again with Kirk once again. Kirk looked up with a sneer as Ryuu was brought in and forcefully shoved into a chair. Tim uncuffed him and re- cuffed him to the table. He then had his legs cuffed to each chair leg. Tim then left the room at Kirk's nod.  
  
"Isn't that a bit much?" The woman asked. "Mrs. McGonagall I assure you that it isn't. At least not with Mr. Potter." Kirk said his sneer still present towards Ryuu. "Ryuu looked up in surprise at the name Potter. "Oh I forgot. You don't know your true name do you?" Laughed Kirk. The other man who had stayed silent looked at Ryuu sharply. "Poor Ryuu Silvertongue never knowing your real name just what you were given in prison by Big Paul. Well listen up you little chit! Your name is Harry Potter."  
  
"What is he in here for?" The man finally spoke up. "Ah Mr. Snape, that's the thing. No one except the Boss and him know what he did. He's been here since six. Last I heard he was transferred from some place called Porkst-" He was interrupted by a soft voice.  
  
"Portstyle State jail in Ireland. It wasn't even a Junior Jail it was for murderers. I met Trigger Joe and Slice-N-Dice. Along with others but Joe was my cellmate. Gods he had a sense of humor. He taught me to pull a gun and aim real well. Slice-N-Dice remember him the one who killed all those ministry men? Well he taught me everything about knives and pointy objects. Trigger Joe was his buddy in crime but Dice was more like a brother. Only thing that took me forever to beat them in was poker and that was only a couple of days before I found out how to cheat them. Now that was funny. Oh and Big Paul didn't name me. He just gave me my last name after I gave him a tongue lashing for getting caught cheating. I mean come on if your going to cheat for gods sake don't get caught."  
  
Everyone was stunned. In less than ten minutes Ryuu had said more than he'd ever said in front of Kirk. He was also grinning in a very evil way.  
  
"So Mr. Potter what are you in here for? And for gods sake how did you end up here?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Well I don't go by Potter or Harry. I hadn't since I was three and asked my Aunt what my name was. Boy did I get the beating of a lifetime. I got here from Portstyle County Prison and before that there was Surrey City Jail. I got there after I accidentally killed my Uncle. Deserved all he got too. Stupid oaf. What'd he expect to happen when he ran at me? I had a knife for fucks sake! I was five years old for gods sake. I was scared he was going to beat me again. Lucky thing I killed him though. Never did regret it. I was moved from the city jail after I escaped and my cousin said I tried to attack him. Bloody well did after I found out what he said. Half a year later I was transferred to Portstyle for accidentally harming my cousin with wandless magic. I've lived for five years away from the beating and now know how to take care of myself. I'm supposed to be let out when I turn seventeen. No idea what I'll do then. If I'm sane that is." Ryuu said.  
  
Serverus just stared at the boy.  
  
"I'm cellmates with a funny man who made it much easier for me. I only scream half the time, and then it was only when those guards come to our cell."  
  
He shivered at the thought.  
  
"Taught me how to survive that man did." Ryuu sighed longingly.  
  
"So now that I've told you all about my life up till now why don't you tell me why a couple of Wizards are here talking to the damned-boy-who-fucking- lived? So I can get back to my cell and play poker." Ryuu asked sharply.  
  
Three sets of eyes stared at him in mixed emotions.  
  
"Yes I know bloody well who I am Kirk? I've known since I first got here that this wasn't an ordinary Jail. I know bloody well where you two are from and who you are as well. So why the hell would the Potion Master Serverus Snape and Headmistress and Transfiguration Teacher Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts want with me, the murdering boy-who-lived-and- killed-his uncle-and-tried-to-kill-his-cousin? Answers please." Ryuu said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Something caught Serverus's eyes and he snatched off the sunglasses. There was a hiss and the lights in the room suddenly broke making the room entirely pitch black.  
  
"Never. Never. Ever try to do that again. It will be your last mistake." Hissed Ryuu in the dark. No one could see anything except the glass sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"You can't be Potter. Harry was supposed to have green eyes like Lily." Minerva said accusingly.  
  
"I told you woman that I don't go by Harry Potter. I am not Harry and never will be. That boy was a fraud. A cover up of who he really was, I am Ryuu Sirius Lupin-Black. You can guess who my parents are. That is why I was under the alias of Harry Potter. Lily was my godmother while James was my godfather." Hissed Ryuu once more.  
  
There was silence and Ryuu took that time to will his sunglasses out of Serverus's hands and on his face. Once back into place, he snapped off his cuffs and walked out of the room. He paused at the door and said, "If you want me to come with you then you had better get my father and Albus Dumbledore." He left the room then and walked back to his cell.  
  
Entering it he found his 'mother'-dad sitting on his bed. He rushed into his arms and cried telling him all that he told and heard from the other people. Sirius just watched his pup as he cried himself to sleep in his 'mothers' arms. (Sirius is Ryuu's mother in his family and Remus is his father. Yes I'm nuts I know. Oh and Da or dad is referring to Sirius while father or daddy is Remus)  
  
Waking up to the sound of a key in the cell door, Sirius was up in an instant with Ryuu following at a slower pace. He always was a little slow in the mornings. "It's a werewolf, that man Serverus, an old man I guess is Albus, and Kirk. Wait no, Kirk is leaving." Ryuu said lazily as he crawled in his da's lap. Once he was settled the door slid open and then shut as Ryuu hissed in warning. It did so one more time.  
  
"Da. The werewolf and the old guy are in here. The bat and the woman are outside standing guard. Actually the woman is humming and the bat is saying something about newt eyes mixed with pickled pixies. Gods is that man creepy." Ryuu said as he snuggled closer to his da that in turn held him tighter and gave him a reassuring hug.  
  
There was a chuckle from the corner and a dim light appeared in the cell. Lighting it just enough. "Can you take off your sunglasses Harry?" Said an old man whom Ryuu figured was Albus.  
  
He looked at his Da and then replied, "My names Ryuu but sure why not." He took off his sunglasses and let his cat like eyes glow glass sapphire blue in the dark.  
  
He heard a gasp and felt himself being hoisted into the air in a strong grasp. Ryuu eeped in fright at the sudden contact. "Oh it is you Ryuu. I thought I lost you two..." A voice said as he smothered Ryuu into his chest.  
  
"Um...Da?" Was all Ryuu managed cause he was a bit nervous of the werewolf.  
  
Ryuu felt himself being taken by his Da again. "Don't worry Ryuu. That's you daddy Remus Lupin." Sirius said soothingly.  
  
"Remus come here love and sit down. Don't worry about Ryuu; he just doesn't remember you quite yet. Being his Da I have a bond that only the mother could have with him so its only natural that he knows me. He's just not one for strangers." Sirius said softly.  
  
Ryuu was silent and just watched his father as both his parents and Albus talked. He looked a lot like his father in slimness and high cheekbones, but he had a lot of his Da in him too. He figured he'd be tall since he already was taller than he should be do to his malnutrition.  
  
He spotted movement off to the right of his cell and saw that it was a rat. He immediately pounced on it and held it tightly in his grip. "Oi Da! I've found a rat that keeps spying on us. It's that one from two days ago. It's an odd little shit too. It's not really a rat. It's..." He paused and sniffed the rat before growling.  
  
"Da! It's an animagus. It smells of evil arts." He growled out as he unconsciously started to change.  
  
"Ryuu NO!" Sirius yelled sharply as he realized what Ryuu was doing.  
  
His shout stopped Ryuu, he was confused cause he had no idea what he did that needed stopping. "Huh?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind." Sirius smiled back at his son. He then remembered what his son had said and was at his side in an instant.  
  
"Hunny were free!" Sirius shouted as he saw the rat up close. He picked Ryuu up and spun him around. "The rat is Peter. Albus stun him for me will you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um...Da I already did that." Ryuu said sheepishly.  
  
"What do you mean Ryuu?" Remus asked this time.  
  
"He can do wandless magic. It's what got him in here in the first place. He accidentally killed his uncle and attacked his cousin with wandless magic." Sirius stated as he rubbed soothing circles on his son's back. He always did get upset when someone mentioned those particular incidents.  
  
"Well now that we know your innocent Sirius and have proof we can get you out. Ryuu will get out on it being accidental magic. He is after all underage and shouldn't be in here in the first place." Albus said.  
  
"Didn't stop them did it." Grumbled Sirius. 


End file.
